QuickSilver Belles
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: If any-1 ever knew how Cinderella felt, it was Boni. How-v-r, 'dat's all gonna change. Main pairings: Artha/Kit. Parm/OC. Beau/OC.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Booster, the show, the characters, etc; nor do I own some of the characters in this fanfic. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic.

* * *

_**"Quick-Silver Belles."**_ --  
Prologue. --  
_**"No Way Out of This Dark Place."

* * *

**_"Boni?! Keep away from them, you little mutt!" Bonnie Maxwell, a.k.a. 'Boni', turned around as she heard her step-mother scream at her. Boni had a thick head of strawberry-blonde hair with shaggy bangs, a pair of big brown eyes, a light brown tanned skin with tons of freckles.

"But why can't I ride 'em?"

"Because I do not want a dragon-crazed freak like you near my little sweeties."

"They're mine as much as they're yours, after all, we're family."

"Get this through your stupid, ugly, talentless, little head of yours -- there are no ties to connect us in any way, what-so-ever, that make us _family_, so we will never be _family_, understood?!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, I want you to get back to your work, like a good girl, & no lollygagging or daydreaming about dragons, do you hear me!?"

* * *

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, & Boni?!"

"Uh-huh?!"

"There has been something that has spooking the horses while they are out in pasture, could you be kind as to see what that is!?"

"Uh.....yes, ma'am."

"Very good. Now, get back to work!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, I will be off for a while, & I expect to see that you have finish your work, & done my request, understand?!"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Much later.....

* * *

"O.K., gals?! Let's see what's scaring y'all, everytime you're put out ta pasture." Boni said to herself as she dug up a tiny, wooden, box out of the ground. "Hello?! Whadda we've got here!? Well, I can't show this to my step-mother, she'll take it away from me -- 'just she did with all my stuff, 'cept for my favorite story-book, & my mother's bracelet." she sighed as she got up & bushed the dirt off of herself. "Why can't I stand up to her?"

"Because you know it's pointless to stand up & stray from your place."

"Anne?!" Boni gasped & panicked, tossing the box behind her back, as her step-sister. "What're y'all doin' here?"

"Oh, 'just checking on you, that's all." the green-eyed blonde replied to the brown-eyed strawberry-blonde. "What'cha got there?"

"NOTHIN', UNDERSTAND?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

"O.K.?!"

"I'm.....uh.....sorry."

* * *

"That's better."

"Thank ya kindly."

"Get over yourself?!" Anne turned to walk away, kicking up the dirt behind into Boni's face. "& get back to work!"

"Yes, miss."

"Homely freak?!"

"Evil witch?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Later that night.....

* * *

"All right?!" Boni said, looking at the box as it sat upon her bed. She thought that finding it was the best thing to ever happen to her. When Boni's father remarried, her step-mother seemed nice at first, but after he passed away, Jolene figured no more 'family ties' to make her & Anne consider Boni as family in any way at all. In fact, there was barely anything in Boni's room to make it look nice. "Let's see what we've got-- UUUUURRRRRGGGGG!!" she struggled as she pried it open with a crowbar, but, not without the crowbar in two, in the process.

"BONI?!"

"WHADDA YA WANT!?"

"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE!?"

"NOTHIN'!!"

"YOU HAVE BETTER NOT BE LYING?!"

* * *

"I'M NOT?!?!"

"THAT IS IT, YOU UNGRATEFUL?! I AM COMING UP THERE!"

"I'm so dead?!" Boni said, slapping a hand to her face in shame, but then something caught her eye. It was a light, coming from the box, that layed on the floor. "Wha th-- "

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs.....

* * *

"Mother?! Do you really think you need to do this!?"

"Why, of course!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Boni's room.....

* * *

"That light?!" Boni said to herself as she went closer & closer to the sliver glow of the light was tucked inside the wooden box. "It's.....It's makin' all the pain go away. I.....I.....I feel like I'm free."

* * *

Meanwhile, back downstairs.....

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, my?!"

"That little brat will pay for disreguarding me like that."

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Boni's room.....

* * *

"I've never felt like this 'fore." Boni reached into the box, pulling out the source of the sliver glow -- a necklace -- with a sliver pendant in the shape a pawprint, one with the toes attached to the palm, the most beautiful thing Boni had ever seen in her entire life. "It's an amulet!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, on the stairs.....

* * *

"That girl needs to learn her place....." Jolene raced up to the room. ".....& I am going to be the one to teach her that."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Boni's room.....

* * *

"There's some weird writin' on the back of this....." Boni put on the amulet, rubbing off the dust. ".....I've never seen this language 'fore, but, I can read it....." Boni was so confused as to how she understand the language inscribed on the amulet. ".....it says: _**'Release the Heart'**_?!" Boni screamed as a silver light encased & engulped her, & with that, she was gone. Her step-mother & step-sister broke down the door, but they were already too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Wastelands of Loane.....

* * *

_Boom!_

_"Did you hear that, Blaci!?"_ Sylvea (Silvia), a Navy blue & silver, quadrupedal dragon grunted to a bipedal, red & brown dragon, Blaci (Blacky), with a pitch-black swirl on her chest, as they walked along the plains. _"What could it be?"_

_"I dunno, Sylvea, & I don't wanna find out."_

_"Well, I do! This is my chance to find me a rider."_

_"You're a wild dragon, Sylvea. You can't have a rider."_

_"I know what I am, Blaci."_ Sylvea snarled at her friend. _"But if I focus on what I can't do, then life'll pass me by, & I won't know it."_ she said as she prepared to say goodbye. _"& that's not I want to happen."

* * *

__"Good bye, good luck, & be safe."_

_"I'll try. Good bye, my friend."_

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Wastelands.....

* * *

"Are we there yet!?" a 16-year old, black-hairred, blue-eyed, light-skinned, boy asked. He rode on the back of a quadrupedal, blue & red dragon. This was Artha Penn, a.k.a. the Dragon Booster, & his dragon, the black & gold dragon: Beaucephalis, ('Beau' for short) in disguise.

"No." a 17-year old, auburn-hairred, brown-eyed, brown-skinned, boy, Parmon Sean, replied while on a quadrupedal, brown & green dragon (Cyrano).

"I'm hungry." 16-year old, turqouise-hairred, green-eyed, light-skinned, girl named Kitt Wong, conplained, while on a bipedal, red & tangerine-orange dragon named Wyldfyr.

* * *

"I have to go to-- "

"Now, see here?!" Parm said as he snapped at Artha's little brother, Lance. Like his brother, Lance had blue eyes too, but Lance's hair was red & he had freckles; & Lance also had a dragon of his own -- Fracshun, a young, quadrupedal, blue, electric blue, & yellow dragon with a cartoon drawing of a dragon on his left flank, who was laughing along with his 10-year old rider. "Look?! According to my calculations, this is the area where a massive grey draconium deposit should be found, & I needn't remind that Conner said that we're to find the Grey Draconium Outpost, which contains more lost pages of the Magna Draconus. Pages that will help us learn more about the Dragon-Human War."

"O.K., back up it there, Professor?! What more could we probably learn about the Dragon-Human?"

"Like.....uh.....oh, I don't know... maybe.....exactly who helped the original Dragon Booster during the war?!"

"Oh!"

* * *

"So, what?! You think we'll find a clue of some kind to some.....extra firepower?!"

"Well, probably?! I'm not completely sure, but it's worth a try, right?!"

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

"We have to take it slowly, Lance. We don't want to risk run in Hydracs, right Beau?!"

_"Yep!"_

_"Hey, Beau?!"_

_"Yeah, Cyrano?!"_ Beau grunted in reply. _"What is it?"_

_"I dunno, you jus' seem.....a bit downhearted, 'dat's all."_

_"Oh, Really?! I'm sorry, there's just.....a empty space...in my heart. I don't know it is, but something's missing in my life, I want to find it."_

"Guys?! I think something's wrong with Beau."

* * *

"He was just fine when we left this morning. Oh, dear?!"

"Phsst! 'Probably just a stomachache?! It'll pass in a few minutes if he walks it off."

"If you say so, Professor?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Sylvea.....

* * *

_"Hello?!"_ Sylvea yelped as she wandered around the Grey Draconium Outpost. _"Is anyone here?"_

"Mnn?!"

_"A human?!"_ Sylvea gasped as she rushed over to the young girl's side. It was Boni! _"Are you O.K.? Can you hear me? Any wounds?! Permanent damage?!"_

"Whoa?! Where'm I? How'd I get here?" Boni looked around, but saw nothing familiar. Then, she saw Sylvea. "A dragon?! Ain't y'all the most beautiful thing I ever did see?!"

_"Aww, sucks?!"_

"Hey boy, come here?! I ain't gonna hurt ya."

_"Hey!"_

"What's wrong, boy?" Boni said, just before checking Sylvea out. "Oh, silly me?! You're a gal! I'm sorry, big gal. Yes, you're a very pretty gal, yes y'all are!" she then started to scratch Sylvea's chin, & Sylvea was enjoying it, until she take a whiff of the amulet -- & not Boni's amulet. "What is it, sweetie? What's wrong?"

_"No, it can't be! The Gold Draconium Amulet of the Dragon Booster!"_ she exclaimed as she smelled another scent in the air. _"&.....oh, no?! We've gotta get outta here!"_ Sylvea then began to tug Boni's shirt.

* * *

"O.K., somethin' must be wrong if you're gonna pull me like this."

_"You don't the half of it! The longer we stay here, the more danger we will be in."_

"What's wrong, gal?!" Boni asked as she then looked around, but she didn't see anything. She was completely unaware that Sylvea tried to warn her of danger, since all she could hear the dragonness was the various sounds of a cat, mixed with a few grunts, growls, snorts, & roars. She then got an idea as to what Sylvea was trying to tell her. "Y'all.....Y'all want me ta follow ya, ain't that right?!"

_"Uh-huh!"_

"Well, O.K. then, big gal!" Boni replied as she quickly went on into some caves that nearby, but then realized Sylvea wasn't with her, & so, returned for the dragon. "C'mon, big gal, we're wastin' time!" she dashed back into the caves, but again came back for Sylvea. "Why don't y'all lead the way, 'cause I ain't got no idea where we're goin'."

_"O.K.!"

* * *

_&&&_

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with the Penn Racing crew.....  
_

* * *

_"Oh, dear?! Well, this is odd!"

"What's going on, Parm?!"

"I'm picking up a very strong concentration of Draconium energy on my scanner, but.....but....."

"But what, Professor?!"

* * *

"I can't seem to identify what kind of Draconium it is."

"You've gotta be kidding me?!"

"I'm not, Lance." Parm replied. "What's more, this Draconium seems to be just as powerful as Gold Draconium....."

"What?!?!"

".....& it's moving this way."

"Oh, dear?!" Kitt said to herself. "That can't be good."

"It gets worse -- I have also picked up a very strong concentration of Black Draconium energy, heading straight towards the Unidentified Draconium energy."

"Black Draconium?!" Artha said, pondering as he then softly slammed his fist on his saddle. "Moordryd! He & his Dragon Eyes're probably out to get the Unidentified Draconium for himself."

"Well then, we have to stop him!"

_"Unidentified Draconium that's just as powerful as Gold Draconium?!"_ Beau grunted to himself. _"Cyrano?! Do you know what this could mean? The Draconium they're talking about must be Silver Draconium! Yeah, definitly Silver Draconium. & the only thing that could have a very strong, moving concentration of any kind of Draconium is a dragon. Yes, that's it -- a Silver Phantom-Class Dragon."_

_"Ha-ha! Nice one, Beau."_ Cyrano barked in reply with a laugh. _"But we both know that Silver Dragons don't exist. They're an urban legend, a myth, a fary tale your Nanny -- Mrs. Penn -- used to tell you when you were a puppy to get you to go to sleep."_

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Sylvea & Boni.....

* * *

"Whoa, easy there gal!" Boni said, she & Sylvea were moving across robust & rugged terrain. Boni stay by Sylvea's side as she held onto a rope that she had tied around the she-dragon's neck. Boni was frightened, as she almost fell more than once, but Sylvea assured her that as long as they stuck together & as long as Boni kept a good grip on that rope, she would be fine. "Oh, man! Now, I know what they mean by: _**'Watch that first step, it's a dozy!'**_ Man! That's steep."

_"Then don't look down!!"_ Sylvea mewed to her. _"Humans?! I wonder -- are they all like this, or is it just this one?"_

"Are you mocking me?"

* * *


End file.
